Brotherly Love
by Sparkly Shinigami
Summary: Mephisto finally confesses -sort of- his feelings for Amaimon, and Amaimon realizes he likes Mephisto back, but is in denial. You can't hold your feelings in forever. Maybe smut, bad language, incest, yaoi.


'Mephisto is kind of late today.' Amaimon thought to himself as he lie on the couch in Mephistos office.

The door started to open, "Mephisto?" Amaimon asked. Mephisto walked over to Amaimon, "Why did it take you so long to get here?"

"Oh, you know, work was pretty hard today and-" suddenly Mephisto jumped on the couch right over top of Amaimon.

"W-what are you doing!?" Amaimon asked panicked. "I've been holding this in for a long time, I can't wait any longer." Mephisto explained.

What's that supposed to-" but Mephisto cut him off "Shhhh" he said as he put his index finger to Amaimons lips.

He took his finger off and kissed Amaimon passionately. Amaimon tried to push Mephisto off of him, but it was no use, Mephisto was too strong for him.

Amaimon started to blush ferociously, then he deepened the kiss. Mephisto pulled away; Amaimon tried to pull him back, but to no avail.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Mephisto said. "I didn't know I did either" Amaimon said smiling with an adorable pink tinge to his face.

Amaimon pulled Mephisto back into another heated kiss. Mephisto picked Amaimon up bridal style without breaking the kiss and headed towards his bedroom. He threw Amaimon down on his pink striped bed; Amaimon looked at him shocked, just realizing what Mephisto was implying by this.

"No…no…no…NO!NO!NO!NO!" Amaimon screamed while scrambling off the bed, "What am I doing! You're my brother! Holy shit! How did this even happen! You're a guy!" he started to slowly back his way out of the room, "This is bad! I can't get swept away like this! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Mephisto was left standing there shocked, humiliated, and determined to win Amaimons heart.

**{Amaimons POV}**

I ran and ran as fast as I could to get as far away from Mephisto while bawling my eyes out. 'What is wrong with me! How could I have felt like that! It was my brother I was kissing!' were things that were going through my head at that moment.

I finally decided that I was far enough away from Mephisto and settled down on the roof of a building. I was now sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest with my head in between them quietly sobbing. "I feel so violated…" I manage to whisper out, "But I'm going to have to talk to him at some point, I am his brother after all."

Mephisto suddenly poofed in behind me in a big pink cloud, "You sure tried hard to get away from me." He smirked.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Amaimon?! Are you okay?!"

"No! Of course not! I almost had sex with my brother! But the worst part is that for a moment I didn't mind!" I burst out into tears, probably more than I ever had in my entire life.

"I'm sooo sorry Amaimon! I didn't know you would react so emotionally to it. You seemed okay with it at first, so I continued, and then this happened."

"Your not *hiccup* the problem Meph," I say calming down a bit, " Its just that I liked it…"

**{Mephisto POV}**

'I can't just go and tell him that he's gay, he wouldn't speak to me for a long time if I did.' As I think this, Amaimon comes up and hugs me, hiccupping from crying so much.

"Well now you know that I like men." I say thinking to myself that he will realize one day, that he is gay.

"It's not that *hiccup* I'm a homophobe or *hiccup* anything, I'm just afraid of myself being gay. *hiccup* I don't feel gay." Amaimon says looking up at me.

"Being gay is nothing to be scared of."

"But, I can't be a homo."

"I'll let you think about it on your own." I reply still hugging him, "now lets go home."

"Ok brother."

**{Third Person POV}**

Amaimon and Mephisto walked home together as the sun set behind them. (cheesy right?)

"Brother?"

"Yes, Amaimon?"

"Your hand is touching my butt."

"Oh, um… whoops." Mephisto replied blushing.

**[Back at Mephistos Mansion]**

Amaimon can't sleep, he keeps trying to figure out if he really is gay or not. His mind drifts a little and he starts mumbling to himself.

"I like Mephisto as a brother. He's pretty handsome… from a woman's standards! I mean, his violet hair that makes you just want to run your finger through it," Amaimon drifts off more and more every second, "His eyes that look like beautiful green marbles…" suddenly Amaimon bursts awake realizing what exactly he was just saying, "Oh God! What's wrong with me…" Amaimon started to sob again, then slowly his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

"You will be mine one day, I guarantee it." Mephisto whispered quietly as he held a cup between his ear and Amaimons door.


End file.
